Volver a vernos
by ananeko123
Summary: 14 años pasaron. De nuevo nos encontramos. El amor renace, pero ¿surgirá?. Muchas personas no lo van a querer y se van a interponer. Todo esto el tiempo lo dirá, pero lo mas importa es que nos volvimos a ver. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Vengo con mi primer fic de esta hermosa pareja, TsuHika…**

**~~Esto lo soñé…y bueno…lo tenía que escribir ya que si no me desconcentro en mis exámenes y ya no me dejan entran a la laptop *aura de depresión***

**Bueno~~~que les guste~~~**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Qué es amor?<em>

—_Yo que se_

—_Pues yo siento eso por ti_

—_Tenemos 6 años, ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—_Solo lo sé—le dio un beso en la mejilla—.Te amo, es simple ¿no?_

_**¡Ring! ¡Ring!**_

— ¡Cállate! ¡Quiero dormir!

—Hikaru, vas a llegar tarde. Acuérdate de que ya acabaron las vacaciones

—Ya, "mamá"

Se levantó a duras de la cama, se estiro y fue directo al baño. Su cabello es celeste-azulado corto que ni llegaba a los hombros, los ojos son de color azul-purpura, la piel es de un tono bronceado, es muy hermosa.

Después de salir de baño, se dirigió a su armario para sacar su ropa casual. Una chaqueta roja, un camiseta blanca con escote en forma de v, unos pantalones cortos de color canela y unas botas marrones. Se vistió y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

—Hasta que por fin llegas

—Calla, Madoka

Madoka Amano, su mejor amiga desde que llego a Beycity (1), una hermana para ella o en todo caso una mamá. Tienen la misma edad y van a la misma universidad juntas.

—No me puedes callar, soy libre de expresar que eres demorona

—Ya, entendí ¿Qué has hecho de desayuno?

—Pues…no se me ocurrió nada, así que hice esto…

Le enseño un plato de bola de arroz y salmón frito. Hikaru solo suspiro de tristeza, su mejor amiga debe aprender a mejorar su cocina.

— ¡Que rico!—se le noto un poco el sarcasmo—.¡Itadamasuki! (2)

—No mientas

—Lo como todos los días, te acostumbras

Madoka suspiro—.Como digas…

_**Al otro lado de la ciudad**_

—Tsubasa, vamos a llegar tarde

—Dime, ¿De quién es la culpa?

—No es la mía, estuve haciendo algo importante ayer

—Gingka—el chico de nombre Tsubasa negó la cabeza—.Jugar videojuegos con Masamune no es importante

—Pero al menos es mejor que leer un libro

—Calla y vamos

—Bueno…—se puso los zapatos en la entrada—.Adiós papá—y salió corriendo

—Yo también me voy

—Tsubasa, no me llames así. Soy tu tutor legal, llamame Ryuusei

—Bueno, hasta luego Ryuusei—hizo lo mismo que el otro y se fue

Tsubasa tiene el cabello plateado siempre atado con una coleta y sus ojos son de color dorado. Viste una camisa marrón sin mangas con ribete de lavanda alrededor de los hombros que muestra un pequeña parte del estómago. También lleva un par de pantalones sueltos de ajuste además de un par de botas marrones.

—Tsubasa, espero que te guste mi universidad

—Como no me va a gustar, si es la mejor de Japón

—Sí, pero…de todos modos, espero que estés a gusto

—Ya se, por eso vine de nuevo aquí. Quería estudiar en la misma universidad que mi "hermanito"

—No me digas así y menos enfrente de mi novia

—Espero que me la presentes—dio una media sonrisa burlona

—Claro, pero apúrate o llegares tarde a tu primer día de universidad

_**En la universidad de Tokio**_

— ¡KYOYA-SAN!—cierto chico de cabello morado se abalanzo sobre un chico peli verde

Este se hizo para un lado y el de cabello morado choco contra la pared—.Aléjate

—Kyoya-san, te extrañe mucho

—Pues yo...no—dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolo triste al otro

—Eres malo Kyoya—dirigió su vista a la chica de cabello medio azulado que se puso a caminar junto a él—. ¿Cómo le haces eso a Benkei después de no haberte visto por dos semanas?

—Calla Mei-mei, sabes que yo soy así. Les guste o no

Mei-mei solo rodeo los ojos—.Así te quedaras solo, pero solo sin nadie

—Como si me importara

Mei-mei lo miro, dio una desaprobación con la cabeza y se fue por el camino contrario _"¿Por qué te pusiste así desde que Kakeru se fue de tu vida?"_

_**En la entrada de la universidad**_

—Madoka, mira ya llegamos—abrió la puerta del carro y bajo

—Cálmate, Hikaru—ella hizo la misma acción de la otra chica

— ¿Porque tú tienes licencia antes que yo?

—Sera que porque fui a dar mi examen y no me quede dormida como otras

—Calla, ya me acorde. No me tienes que repetirlo

—Entremos—de repente dirigió sus vista a un chico sonriente de cabello rojo—.¡Gingka!

—Tu novio ya llego y es un milagro que llegue temprano

—No es cierto—

—Lo que tú digas—agarro su bolso y entro a la universidad

— ¡Gingka!—el mencionado que estaba conversando con su amigo, vio a su novia

—Madoka—se acercó y la beso

—Así que ella es tu novia—su amigo se acercó—.No está nada mal

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico de cabello morado hizo una reverencia—.Tsubasa Otori, soy nuevo

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Madoka Amano

—Él vivía antes Nagoya (3)

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque viniste?

—Quería tener más educación. Ya que como vez, esta es la mejor universidad del país

—Eso es cierto—sonrió con dulzura

— ¿Y Hikaru?

— ¿Quién?—.Tsubasa por alguna extraña razón, ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos

—Creo que ya entro, deberías conocerla Tsubasa. Apuesto que se llevaría bien

Este solo asintió un poco perdido en su mundo

_/—Así que te vas…_

—_Lo siento, yo…_

— _¡¿PORQUE?!—la niña de 8 años empezó a llorar_

—_Mi padre consiguió un trabajo allí y quiero que nos mudemos_

— _¿¡Y YO QUE?!_

—_Lo siento Hikaru, pero me tengo que ir_

—_Siempre tan frió, no entiendes mis sentimientos ¿verdad?_

—_Apenas tenemos 8 ¿Qué quieres que entienda?_

— _¡QUE TE AMO!_

—_Cuando crezca, lo entenderé—agarro su maleta y se dio media vuelta_

— _¡TSUBASAAAAA! /_

"_Han pasado 14 años desde que me fui, ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Me odiara?"_

—Tsubasa ¡Apúrate!

La voz del pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos—.Ya voy

Entraron los tres, Tsubasa no conocía mucho el lugar. Había ido en la semana de vacaciones cuando su tutor lo matriculo, pero solo vio pocas cosas.

—Bien, este es el salón

—Vamos a entrar, espera que vengo el profesor—.Tsubasa solo asintió

_**Dentro del salón**_

— ¡Madoka! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te demorarte?

—Es que conocí a un amigo de Gingka

— ¿Amigo?—voltio a donde el pelirrojo quien asintió—.¿Quién es?

—Ahora lo conocerás…

—De acuerdo

—Hola chicos—los saludo la chica de cabello medio azulado

—Hola Mei-mei—Hikaru voltio un rato a mirar a Kyoya que estaba leyendo un libro—.¿Qué le pasa al león solitario?

Mei-mei se encogió de hombros—.Esta así desde la mañana, se abra levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama

—Ve a animarlo

— ¿Yo porque?

— ¿Quieres que te conteste?—.Mei-mei se sonrojo un poco

— ¡Alumnos!—todos se sentaron cuando llego el profesor—.Hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo

— ¿Es tu amigo?—Gingka asintió a la pregunta de Hikaru

—Denle una cálida bienvenida, pasa—la puerta se abrió dejando a un chico de cabello morado

Entro y se puso en medio de la clase—.Mi nombre es Tsubasa Otori, espero llevarme bien con todos—hizo un reverencia

"_Tsubasa..."_—Hikaru estaba con los ojos abiertos en par en par

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí lo dejo!<strong>

**~~Espero que les haya gustado…tengo sueños extraños~~**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)—**_**Es como una pequeña ciudad dentro de Tokio**_

**(2)**_**—Significa "buen provecho", se dice antes de la comida para agradecer a los seres vivos**_

**(3)**_**—Cuarto ciudad más grande de Japón, es la capital de la prefectura de Aichi**_

**AMO esta pareja y un poco más…el KyoMado se va para 2****do**** puesto…**

**Una pregunta: ¿Alguien le gusta el KyoMei?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay que agradecerle a cierta canción que me ayudo a inspirarme además de que no tengo internet TnT**

**Bueno también al parecer el KyoMei les agrado un poco~pues habrá ya que me volví loca con esa pareja aunque creo loca es poco **

**Y sobre lo de mi lindo Kake-chan~~sabran mas adelante…es un personaje muy importante o eso intente hacer~**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p><em>Todo se veía negro—."¿Dónde estoy?"<em>

—_Parece que está respirando, menos mal—escucho unas voces, pero se oían un poco lejanas_

—_Hikaru despierta…—esa voz, era él…_

_Abrió poco a poco los ojos—.¿Tsubasa…?_

_**¡Din! ¡Don! **_

El profesor cerró su libro—.Bueno alumnos, ya se pueden retirar

Ella empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse a la otra clase—.Hikaru…

Abrió los ojos en par en par. Volvió a escuchar su nombre de esos labios después de 14 años. Su labio inferior tembló un poco. Le gustaría llorar y lanzarse para abrazarlo, pero no lo iba a hacer—.Tsubasa…¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podemos hablar?—se podría decir que por primera vez estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Lo detestaba?

Se miraron a los ojos. Los demás universitarios solo cogían sus cosas y se retiraban, algunos se ponían a leer o conversar entre ellos. A Tsubasa no le importaba lo que pasara con los demás, quería hablar con ella, decirle…creo que ni siquiera sabía que decirle…solo hacia eso de impulso.

—¿Ahora?—él asintió—.Pues, tengo clase…—en realidad podría hablar en ese momento, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo

—Yo igual, pero…—no pudo continuar ya que su "hermano" y al parecer los amigos de ellos se acercaron

Gingka dio una tierna sonrisa—.Hikaru por lo visto ya se conocen

"_Si supieras…"_

—Si bueno, yo ya me voy—agarro sus cosas y se fue corriendo como si algo la quería atrapar aunque ella ya no sabía si él la perseguía

Los demás la vieron irse. Madoka la conocía perfectamente, sabia a la perfección que algo andaba mal, ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

—Madoka—miro a su novio—.¿Algo le pasa a Hikaru?

Él también la conoce muy bien, si algo le pasaba a su mejor amiga, ella lo debía averiguar. Pero por ahora no era el momento—.Después hablare con Hika

_**En clase de Comunicación**_

—Hikaru—miro a la chica que le había hablado—.¿Estas bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué ocurre algo?

—Pues, digamos que llegaste corriendo como si te persiguiera el mismísimo diablo

Hikaru solo se rió por lo bajo—.Solo quería llegar temprano a clase

La otra dirigió su mirada al reloj en la parte superior de la pizarra—.Pero sabes, que falta una media hora

Hikaru se hizo la sorprendida—.¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta

—Estas media rara

—No es nada Sophie, estoy bien—le intento dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que claro la otra no se la creyó, pero hizo como si lo hubiera hecho

"_Tsubasa…te extrañe…"_

_**/**__—Mamá ¿sabes si Tsubasa mando una carta?_

_La mujer miro a su hija, se sentía mal en decirle una mentira en especial viendo sus ojos esperanzados así que solo suspiro—.Lo siento Hika, no hay nada_

_Hikaru se entristeció—.Bueno, seguro mandara el otro mes_

—_Eso espero, hija __**/**_

Agacho su cabeza y decidió mirar su carpeta—.Siempre esperaba una carta de ti, pero nunca llegaba—tenía unas pequeñas ganas de llorar, pero estaba en medio del salón de clases

—¿De quién esperabas cartas?—levanto la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros que no eran de Madoka

—¿Kyoya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Mei-mei?—le mando una sonrisa picara

El chico solo suspiro y se sentó a su lado—.Eso a ti NO te interesa y sabes que Mei-mei es solo…

Se rió por lo bajo—.¿Solo una amiga? ¿O algo más?

—Ni siquiera creo que una amiga, tu sabes que es…—dio un suspiro—mi hermana…

Ella miro sus zafiros llenos de tristeza—Ya sé, pero adoro molestarte…

_**En los pasillos de la universidad**_

—Tsubasa…—miro a su "hermano"—.Estas medio extraño ¿Te sientes bien?

Intento darle una sonrisa para que no se preocupara—Si, solo estoy…—necesitaba buscarse una excusa—.Un poco estresado

Gingka solo arqueo su ceja en señal de confusión—. ¿Estresado? Pero si acabas de llegar hace unas horas

Lo iba a descubrir, no le quería decir "Gingka, adivina que soy la persona que le rompió el corazón por 14 años a la mejor amiga de tu novia"—.Si, pero debo acostumbrarme…

El pelirrojo sabía que algo pasaba, conocía a ese chico desde que eran pequeños. No tenía que ser adivino para conocer que esteba mal, pero ahora no era el momento para ser detective, todo seria a su tiempo.

Dio una abierta sonrisa—.Bueno Tsubasa, me tengo que ir a clases. Nos vemos—se fue corriendo mientras se despedía con su mano alzada

—Gingka…—suspiro, debía hablar con Hikaru debía decirle algo…de algo que se arrepentiría, pero debía hacerlo, esa chica era su mejor amiga y su ¿antiguo amor?

_**En las clase de Ingeniería**_

Madoka quería entender el extraño comportamiento que tuvo su mejor amiga, jamás la había visto así. La palabra era ¿nerviosa? ¿Cómo que si no quisiera estar cerca de…? ¿De quién?

Suspiro y se recostó sobre su carpeta, no era detective ni nada por el estilo para averiguar, pero si intentaba encajar "las piezas del rompecabezas" a lo mejor tenía un indicio del comportamiento de Hikaru.

—¿Madoka?—miro a un lado y vio a su amigo Aleskei—.¿Te encuentras bien?

Quizás él la podría ayudar—.Maso menos, estoy preocupada por Hika

—¿Por Hikaru? Bueno a mí también me parece que esta rara

La chica se extrañó—.¿Porque lo dices?

—Pues, cuando estaba viniendo para la clase, la vi correr como si su vida dependiera de ellos

Madoka nunca había visto a su amiga comportarse de esa manera, era buena en deportes, pero no para correr sabiendo que le quedaba tiempo de sobra para la siguiente clase, algo raro sucedía—.Bueno, hablare con ella cuando lleguemos a casa

Aleskei solo sonrió y de pronto una chica de cabello rosa con dos coletas y de ojos turquesas se acercó corriendo hacia sus amigos.

—Aleskei, Madoka ¡ADIVINEN!

Una gota resbalo por las sienes de los dos—.¿Qué pasa Lera?

Puso una revista de color morada en el asiento de Madoka y les con su dedo índice les enseño un artículo—.¡Selen García viene a Japón!

—Déjame leer—su novio agarro la revista y se aclaró la garganta—Dice…

_"La cantante y modelo internacional más famosa de todo el mundo por fin llega a Japón después de una larga gira para poder dar un concierto único además de lanzar su nueva línea de ropa."_

—Lera, no sabía que a ti te gustaban esas cosas

La mencionada se rió un poco—.En realidad no, pero parece divertido que por una vez sea como las demás chicas

Aleskei se acercó y le deposito un beso en los labios—.A mí me gustas así, tan y como eres

Lera sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo visible en sus mejilla y lo abrazo—.Lo se

Madoka observo la escena, en parte le recordaban a las de ella con Gingka así que rió por lo bajo. Entonces dirigió su mirada a la revista y frunció levemente el ceño.

"_¿Por qué siento que esta chica traerá algunos problemas?"_

_**En clases de Lógica**_

Tsubasa estaba recostado sobre su carpeta. Oía, pero no prestaba atención, fue un golpe muy duro volver a Hikaru después de 14 años. La extrañaba mucho, pero él había sido malo con ella cuando eran niños. Bueno, era un mocoso de 8 que no entendía lo que significaba al amor, ahora sí que lo sabe.

De repente se escuchó el timbre de un celular, lo cual indicaba un mensaje entrante. El profesor voltio del pizarrón y miro al joven de cabello plateado. Suspiro—. Joven Otori…

El aludido levanto la cabeza y miro a su maestro—.¿Que sucede?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El profesor no era conocido por tener mucha paciencia—.Puede apagar su celular, distrae la clase

Tsubasa asintió. El profesor volvió a ver el pizarrón y seguir con su clase. Entonces el chico de cabello plateado busco en su mochila sacando el dicho celular y comprobó que había recibido un mensaje. A lo mejor era del señor Ryuusei, pero cuando lo abrió ya no pensó eso.

_**Cariño, ya estoy llegando a Beycity. Creo que será dentro de unas 5 horas**_

_**¿Puedes venir a recogerme? **_

_**Si es asi, te espero. Sino, llámame. **_

_**Te amo**_

Un suspiro y guardo el teléfono de vuelta. Lo que le faltaba a su día, ella venía a Japón. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? Nunca había sido malo. Era un hecho, el universo lo odiaba. Dio un suspiro leve y volvió a echarse en su carpeta

"_Selen…"_

**...**

En un avión privado , una chica de cabello negro, corto ondulado con ojos marrones oscuros estaba sonriéndole a una foto de ella con Tsubasa. Ademassaco una imagen de Hikaru y la rompió—.Nos volveremos a ver Hazama, esta vez te prometo que no me alejares de mi prometido

Un chico de cabello blanco con ojos celeste se acercó con un vaso de limonada—.Señorita García, aquí tiene lo que me pidió

Ella lo cogió y sonrió—.Gracias Helios, puedes retirarte

Este dio una reverencia y se fue. Selen lo vio marcharse, tomo un poco de limonada. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la foto para sonreír de nuevo, pero esta vez una sonrisa de maldad. Dejo el vaso en una mesita frente a ella, guardo la foto y se quedó profundamente dormida.

"_Muy pronto estaremos juntos Tsubasa como antes"_

**...**

**/**_Dos niños iban cruzando la pista cuando escucharon el grito—¡CUIDADO!_

_Automáticamente Hikaru empujo a Tsubasa recibiendo el impacto ella…_

_Este fue corriendo para ayudarla y solo veía como la sangre escurría de su cabeza. Entro en miedo—.¡HIKARUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR! __**/**_

**…**

Hikaru abrió los ojos y miro a Kyoya atendiendo la clase. Suspiro y dirigió la mirada para la ventana. Se había quedado dormida y por alguna razón recordó ese día. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué recordó algo de hace muchísimo tiempo? Algo iba a pasar y tenía un poco de miedo.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí!<strong>

**Kyoya: Es un milagro…**

***le tira con una sartén* No es cierto, solo que no tengo internet TnT**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque solo escribí lo primero que apareció en mi cabeza**

**Les dejo una pregunta**

**Kyoya: Nadie la va a contestar**

***jala una cuerda y le cae un yunque* ¡Cállate señorito!**

**¿Qué les pareció que Selen sea la mala del fic?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
